


Red Glowing Eyes

by Maren_Emilie



Series: Irondad One-Shots [8]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, BIG OOF, Gen, Nightmares, Tony Angst, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2021-01-21 07:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21295736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maren_Emilie/pseuds/Maren_Emilie
Summary: He has never missed the arc reactor glow until now.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Irondad One-Shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534490
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Red Glowing Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I hurt him because I love him

Tony can't see anything. It's pitch black. He can't even see his hands centimeters from his face. 

He has never missed the arc reactor glow until now. 

His heart is racing, so loudly he hears it. The only thing that seems to overgo it is his panting and his racing mind screaming at him. Screaming at him to get away. Tony looks around franticaly, for somewhere to run and hide. But all he sees is nothing. It's unsetteling, graving your eyes wide open, but not seeing anything it's honestly better to just close them and never open them again. 

He feels so utterly alone and terrified. He wishes for open arms and an embrace, from anyone really. But when has the world ever been in his favor? He wants to call out. For help. For someone to save him, but he's afraid whatever he's running from will hear him. He wanders around aimlessly after catching his breath a bit. No matter how far he walks in any direction there appears to be no end. He's tired of walking, but afraid to stop. It feels like he's suffocating, but yet somehow still living and breathing.

What terrifies his the most was to be the fact that he has no controll. He can't do anything. Anything at all. His mind won't stop racing. A million thoughts all at once. All terrified. Some more than others. It's really unpleasant. Walking around and not seeing anything. Not feeling like you're actually moving. Everything feels kind of hollow and empty.

He gets used to it after a while. He keeps walking. His mind calms down. He almost forgets what he's running from. _Almost_.

His heart races as the unsetteling feeling of being watched washes over him. He almost freezes, but is far more afraid of stopping. He keeps his head down, trying to will his legs to walk faster without graving to run. He's afraid if he runs, it will run too. And there is no way he can run fast enough.

After a while though, all logic flies out the window and it becomes to much for him. It's like all common sense just vanishes. He looks behind him. And what he sees makes his heart race even more. He chokes back a sob as his eyes become glassy.

_Oh god_

Two glowing red lights, like eyes are just a couple meters away. He sees them so clearly he wishes he couldn't see anything, like before, instead. Something in the back of his mind tells him the eyes are getting close to him, which only fuels his anxiety.

_Plesase_ _, no._

Tony Stark doesn't really run. Probably like many other almost 50 year old adults. He's sure being thrown around in that metal suit isn't great for his body either. But now, it seems to come so easally and naturally he almost doesn't realize he's running.

Tony Stark doesn't cry. He doesn't do emotions well. He blames Howard. But now he can't help it. Tears run down his cheeks like waterfalls. He's scared shitless.

He steals another quick glance behind him. Big mistake. The eyes are close this time. Slowley but surely getting closer.

"Oh god," His voice cracks as his chest tightens. Another sob comes out.

He wills his legs to move faster. It probably doesn't work, but at last he is trying. He looks again. Another mistake. They haven't gotten closer, but they'r still terrifying nonetheless. For a moment he thinks he's running faster, but then he trips. Tony gasps as he hits the ground with a thud. He doesn't know what he tripped over. There hasn't even anything anywhere before so it wouldn't make sense that there would now.

"No," He cries as they loom over him.

He lets out a shaky breath as he sees the red eyes slowly coming closer to him. He tries to crawl away, but suddenly he can't. He hits a wall.

"Please," He begs.

They get closer to him. Slowly. He gets goosebumps all over his body.

"Peter, _please_,"

Tony's eyes snap open, looking right at the cieling in his bedroom. His breaths come out in small, fast puffs and he feels his heart beats fast in his chest. He turns his head to the side, only to discover the other side of the bed is empty. His eyes sting as his vision becomes blurry. He sits up, against the wall, knees up to his chest, arms wrapped around them. He lets out a sob. Then he gives in.

And for once in his life, he lets it happen.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to check out my other work and follow me on my socials.
> 
> Wattpad - maren-emilie  
Tumblr - maren-emilie.tumblr.com  
Twitter - @marenemilie03  
Instagram - @marencantdraw


End file.
